


【Brujay】I need the crack of whip.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BruJay Week, Dubious Consent, Evil Bruce Wayne, M/M, Undercover Cop Jason Todd, Whipping, alternative universe - no capes, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩，并不总是哥谭市民从电视新闻上看到的那个吸引眼球的花花公子，事实上涉足于某些黑色领域。但他也没想到会在SM俱乐部遇见他五年前离家出走的养子。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 115





	【Brujay】I need the crack of whip.

**Author's Note:**

> 是Brujay周第一天的主题Undercover Mission。

我不喜欢这种场合。

布鲁斯·韦恩在那位性感丰满的金发女郎凑上来、充满暗示性地用半敞露的胸部蹭过他的胳膊时想。他再次确信了这一点，但是没有用。浓郁甜美的香水气味像海浪一样涌入他的鼻尖，缓慢而壮阔地轻触着沙滩。他接过她递来的酒杯，漫不经心地抚过女郎纤细的腰，用酒杯掩盖他因为厌倦卷起的上唇。

然后出乎在场所有人预料的，布鲁斯优雅而礼貌地推开了热情挑逗的女侍应生，或者是脱衣舞者，随便什么。他不在乎。反正在他看来这个俱乐部中的这两种人穿着打扮和行为模式几乎没有区别，少得可怜的布料包裹不住男孩女孩们色情的身躯。就像罗曼显而易见的低俗品味。

“噢，你不喜欢这个吗？”坐在对面的罗曼故作惊讶地感叹着，“令我相当惊讶。”

布鲁斯尽可能让自己的厌恶不表现在平静的面孔上。

实际上，他喜欢这个。尽管花花公子大部分时间对他来说不过是一层方便活动的伪装（当你表现得像个只对声色犬马感兴趣的无所事事的富二代，不会有人会把你跟哥谭密织的军火贸易网络联系起来），但他也不会拒绝与漂亮模特共度春宵的机会。一种必要的享乐活动。

最开始他来者不拒。当然了，韦恩集团的总裁眼光很挑剔，但他没有什么固定的可供其他人取悦的偏好。在他的床伴名单上甚至有男有女。

后来有那么一天——好吧，大概几年前——他从中能得到的乐趣突然就不那么有诱惑力了，他开始更多地把它当成例行公事。如果不幸他的床伴刚好有卷曲柔和的黑发或是明亮的蓝绿色眼睛，注视着他们达到高潮时的表情会令布鲁斯烦躁。

他猜有那么几次他不小心表现了出来，因为流传的小道消息暗示他讨厌黑发蓝眼。

上帝啊，当然不了，他自己就是黑发蓝眼，而他还没老到对自己的皮囊产生厌倦的年纪。他只是——

“我一般习惯办完正事之后再找乐子，”布鲁斯微笑着，慢慢拨弄右手食指上的银指环，蓝宝石折射出头顶吊灯刺眼的光芒。“你觉得呢？”

“当然了，”罗曼大笑道，“等会你可以随意挑选我这里的人，相信我，绝对不会让你失望。现在，”他微微转头，向站在他身后一步的年轻人下指令，“帮我把那份文件拿来。”

布鲁斯从这一刻起才把目光真正落在那个人身上，作为一个副手，他显然极其称职，自进门开始就始终保持着令人欣赏的安静，像潜行的猎豹一样隐匿着自己的气息。他与谈判桌保持着恰到好处的距离，刚好足够五官模糊在阴影中，他只能从那道保持着青少年特有的精致狭窄的面部轮廓判断出他的年纪并不大。

哦，见鬼，也许他本应该坐在大学课堂里呢。就像杰森，如果不是他——

布鲁斯出神的状态只保持了很短的时间，懊恼的情绪像箭一样迅速掠过心头。很快他的注意力就被新的事物吸引了。

他看着那个男孩转过身去取文件，保镖经典的黑西装工作服套在对方身上穿出了手工定制的味道，收窄的腰部设计完美地勾勒出漂亮的弧线，随着走路的姿势轻微摇晃。毫无自觉的、漫不经心的诱惑。

他注意到男孩的脊背和肩膀极快地绷紧了一瞬间，大概是因为对方太过敏锐以至于发现了他的上下打量。男孩表现得就像只暴露在枪口下的猎物。

他看起来有点怕他。布鲁斯思考着。这是很正常的反应，那些了解他另一面、了解花花公子外衣下残忍果断的手腕的每个人，在他面前都会感到恐惧。他们有理由恐惧。但副手恐惧背后的另一种情绪唤起了他的兴趣，它们轻捷得像风，在空气中极快地一掠而过，布鲁斯没有及时捕捉到。

但很快男孩就转过身，若无其事地放松下来，弯下腰迅速把文件推到桌子上。在他做出这串动作时他始终谦逊地垂着头，额前稍长的柔顺黑发遮掩了男孩的小半张脸。

就是这样。

他猜这就是整个过程，他没必要也没兴趣了解罗曼的下属，过多的关注反而会引起不必要的猜忌。但是在男孩俯下身的那一刻，注视着那张抿紧的嘴唇，他的身体先于大脑做出了不假思索的反应。

“抬起头。”

整个房间陷入凝固般的寂静，好像墙上的时钟突然停滞在这一秒一样。显然没人预料到他会这么说，包括布鲁斯自己。但是紧随其后的思考告诉他，如果再来一次，他还是会做出同样的选择。每个人都投来充满探究欲的目光。

男孩的动作僵住了，过了一小会才勉强从喉咙里挤出沙哑干涩的声音，也是他进门之后说的第一句话：“什……什么？”

“抬起头。”布鲁斯又重复了一遍，用牙齿慢悠悠地咬重了语气。他身体微微后倾，摆出了一个更加随意的姿势，用放松的肌肉显示他对局面的游刃有余。在这个过程中那双蓝色的眼睛始终像鹰一样紧紧盯着对方，瞳孔中钢铁般的灰色部分随着呼吸而扩散，边缘闪着冰冷的亮光。

如果这件事在人体生理上能做到的话，布鲁斯相信男孩现在大概已经从指尖开始逐渐结冰了，缓慢而不可逆地变成一座雕像。他有点手足无措，视线在桌面上来回游移着，似乎没法下定决心。

“天哪，韦恩先生，”罗曼率先打破了僵局，他轻轻掸掉雪茄银白色的烟灰，“杰西可不是我们的服务人员。”

Jesse.

布鲁斯在舌根上默不作声地拼写了一遍这个单词。

“你认为我在干什么？”布鲁斯低声笑起来，“我可不是色情狂。难道这孩子这么不可示人吗？”

也许是布鲁斯的错觉。但他捕捉到听到“孩子”这个词时，男孩发出了一丝极其轻微的颤抖。空气突然粘稠沉重得像张蛛网，坠入陷阱的小虫每一次挣扎都拨动着从他的五感延伸向外的丝线。

深呼吸。

慢慢来。

布鲁斯没有说话，但他确信自己的目光充满耐心地表达出了这一点。这种罕有的情绪不受控制地出现时令他惊讶，上一次大概是他把杰森从那所犯罪学校接回家，试图重新获得男孩全身心的信赖的时候吧。

这一点并不容易做到。特别是想到如果杰森知道他后来对寄养学校施加了怎样的报复，男孩恐怕会更加恐惧和警惕。

“显然你错了。”

另一道声音断然响起，说第二句话的时候杰西已经相当自然流畅，好像已经克服了最大的恐惧。

男孩慢慢抬起头，额前细软的卷发自然地滑到一旁。“事实并非如此，”两片漆黑的睫毛从下向上掀了起来，缝隙间露出了那双眼睛——该死，那双蓝绿色的明亮眼睛，像玻璃展柜里反着光的昂贵宝石。他的嘴唇咧开一个挑衅的弧度，

“韦恩先生。”

如果说他完全没预料到这种情况那当然是不可能的，但要说他始终从容不迫显然也是撒谎。至少布鲁斯可以确定他清晰地听见自己一瞬间跳针的心率，小拇指不自然地在扶手上抽搐了一下，他希望房间里除了紧盯着他的黑发男孩之外，没人注意到这一点。

杰森。

杰森·陶德。或者叫杰森·韦恩也行。鉴于他是布鲁斯法律上承认的被监护人。

见鬼。

他在这种鬼地方干什么？

布鲁斯能感觉到一种被压抑的愤怒慢慢爬过心脏。不，那不是熊熊燃烧的怒火，如果要寻找一个合适的喻体的话，它更像是蛇类尖牙里的毒液，顺着他的血管扩散到每一个细胞。

因为他失去了对一件事的控制。

因为这宣告着他尽力保护杰森远离哥谭阴暗面（尽管，呃，他也是阴翳中的一部分）的尝试失败了。

他直视着杰森的眼睛，他的男孩不自觉地畏缩了一下，好像被目光中某些黑暗之处刺伤。他应当感到恐惧，因为布鲁斯掌握着主动权，而即使是在他们还没有闹翻，关系最好的那段时间，布鲁斯也不能算是一个非常温和的父亲。

杰森把隐匿行踪这门课学得太棒了。布鲁斯掌握的关于他的最后一点消息就是他四年前似乎去了某个警校。

而他现在出现在这里，这意味着……？

布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，没让他的表情透露出一丁点讯息，就算是杰森也不可能判断出他现在究竟是在愤怒，还是愤怒至极。他的手指彼此慢悠悠地敲击，脸上露出惯用的调情笑容：“你的助手确实是个漂亮男孩。”

在罗曼开口前，杰森就抢先接过话头，这个行为显然不那么有礼貌，但他僵硬冰冷的语气成功盖过了前一个鲁莽行为：“谢谢，韦恩先生。我想是我的父亲养得好。”

噢。总是这样。伶牙俐齿。

难道他认为布鲁斯没有在不戳破他身份的前提下教训他的手段吗？

那么可惜他的挑衅绝对是大获成功。

“这样如何，”布鲁斯把谈判文件和压在上面的钢笔一起推了出去，他看着罗曼，“我还可以让出5％的利益，交换条件是，”他用眼神示意了一下杰森，男孩又一次僵住了，睁大眼睛好像完全没想到布鲁斯会说出这种话，“他的一晚上。”

罗曼狡黠的眼睛闪了闪，语气听起来有点为难，把显而易见的贪婪掩藏在嗓音之后：“韦恩先生，我的孩子可不是干这个的。就算是我也不能强迫他啊。”

去你妈的。布鲁斯抛掉涵养在心里恶狠狠地咒骂着。

这是我的孩子。

他一定要把杰森弄回来，立刻。不管用什么手段。布鲁斯发誓，内心尖锐的、酸绿色的嫉妒像毒液池一样冒着沸腾的泡泡。

“你可以拒绝。”布鲁斯装作不在意地耸了耸肩，“那么这桩生意就到此为止了。”

罗曼怀疑地打量着布鲁斯的表情，试图判断这个一向任性的花花公子究竟是不是认真的。布鲁斯表现得很平静，至少相对于他胸腔里那座随时会爆发的火山来说很平静。“好吧，”他转过头，询问杰森，表现得好像他真的十分在乎对方的意见最重要似的，“你觉得呢，杰西？”

杰森没有立刻开口，他的嘴唇抿成一条线。基本上，布鲁斯能够从他的沉默里推测出男孩的心理活动，“狗屎，我他妈的搞砸了”。就布鲁斯的了解，杰森绝对是不久之前才出现在罗曼身边的，否则他早就该得到消息注意到他。作为一个急需在顶头上司面前证明自己价值的新人（或者，让我们把话挑明了，卧底），他实在没有更多的选择余地。在提出条件之前，布鲁斯就明白这是个稳赢的赌局。

他恶狠狠地瞪着布鲁斯，就像是一个骄傲的年轻人被侮辱的情况下应该表现出的那样。布鲁斯露出惯常的伪装笑容回应。过了好一会，他才不情不愿地从喉咙里挤出回答，压抑着愤怒的小声咕哝听起来可爱得要命：“……我同意。”

布鲁斯十分痛快地在合同上签了名。

***  
“这是为您准备的包间，韦恩先生。”引导的侍应生推开房间门，布鲁斯道了声谢，率先走了进去，杰森慢吞吞地跟在身后，好像迈出的每一步都极度痛苦。

“祝您玩得愉快。”侍应生说完就退了出去，体贴地轻声关上门。可惜门内的两个人对视着，心情都跟愉快沾不上边。

在杰森反应过来之前，布鲁斯就猛地捏住了他的肩膀，把他重重推到墙上，一只手熟练地探到背后锁住杰森的两只手腕。杰森满脸骇然地抬头望着他，完全没预料到他的养父能在几秒之内压制他，好像他之前接受的训练都是空气一样。当然了，今天晚上他没预料到的事情还有很多，比如他会在这里遇到布鲁斯，操，他为什么会出现在这里？甚至跟罗曼那个罪犯头子谈生意？比如说接下来即将发生的事情。

显然他们两个都对彼此不太了解。

布鲁斯盯着那张因为茫然张开的嘴巴，低下头吻了上去。杰森有一肚子的疑问要倾泻出来，但话还没出口就已经被堵了回去。至少有一点是确定无疑的，布鲁斯的吻技就跟他的调情技术一样高超。一部分鲜活的证据是杰森不知不觉地放弃了挣扎，感觉手脚开始从末梢发软。布鲁斯的手指深深埋进他的黑发之间，亲吻就像撕咬到手的猎物一样充满激情又迫不及待，杰森迷迷糊糊地觉得大脑缺氧，他们之间的距离跟空气一起被嚼碎吞了下去。

“操，布鲁斯，操……”在布鲁斯放开他之后杰森立刻发出了微弱的抗议，手掌软绵绵地抵挡在布鲁斯的胸膛上，“你他妈——”

“嘘。”布鲁斯的嘴唇停留在杰森的耳边，呼出的湿热空气落在敏感的皮肤上，他用耳语的音量说道：“你猜罗曼会不会在监视里观察我们？既然要伪装就配合一点，杰。”

杰森紧张地绷紧了身体，在短暂的沉默之后，他不情愿地干巴巴说道：“好吧，你想干什么，韦恩先生？”他在最后几个字上咬重了读音。

他骗杰森的。包间里当然不会有监控，特别是这种见不得人的娱乐场所，一旦罗曼被发现泄露客人隐私那就完蛋了。但是布鲁斯不介意用这一点恐吓一下他离家出走的男孩。事实证明就算杰森整整离开了五年他也把他教得挺好的，至少还对这种地方一无所知。

布鲁斯转过头打量着整个包间，对面一整面墙上都挂满了各种各样的道具，绝对有足够的视觉冲击力。他向杰森示意一整排的皮鞭，命令道：“选一个。”

杰森大脑又一次当机了，他口干舌燥，说出完整的话突然就变得非常困难……“什、什么？”上帝啊他一定是在做梦。

“你不会想让我重复。”布鲁斯说。好吧，看来杰森需要重新评估眼下的局面了，很明显布鲁斯正在生气，而他生气的时候很危险、非常危险——

至少他全身的动物本能都在尖叫着告诉他这一点。

杰森努力吞咽着，目光开始在那些形状各异的皮鞭上游移，他选了一个看起来不那么疼的。

布鲁斯拿起那支鞭子，在手里掂量了一下，看向杰森。那双钢蓝色的眼睛里带着暗色，裹挟克制的怒火和权威——那简直，即使是在这种狗屎情况下，也该死地性感和迷人。“跪下。”

操。

不管是谁敢对杰森用命令的语气说这句话他都会毫不犹豫地一拳揍上去。可是该死的那是布鲁斯，只是听见他压抑着怒火的声音都会让他心跳加速。

这种画面甚至让他想起布鲁斯第一次对他大发雷霆的场景，因为当时他夜不归宿去酒吧鬼混。（虽然直到现在他还是一点都不歉疚，当时他的确才十四岁，但是所有对儿童来说出格的事，他在布鲁斯捡到他之前就做了个遍了！）

况且，他也不是没有被布鲁斯打过。见鬼，说出来很不可思议，但他的监护人甚至还会遵循传统，在他过十二岁生日那天假装打他屁股！

但是现在。现在当然是不一样的。时间不对。地点也不对。也许年轻的家长教训自己十四岁的顽劣男孩是正常的事情，但在SM俱乐部鞭打已经二十二岁的养子？这听上去就完全变质了。

但杰森膝盖发软，完全无法拒绝布鲁斯的指令。再重复一遍，该死的那是布鲁斯，他离家出走最重要的一个原因。他当时那么迫不及待想要逃离布鲁斯，逃离还没萌芽的扭曲感情，但是如果布鲁斯让他留下，甚至哪怕只是叫一声他的名字，他都害怕自己会毫不犹豫地反悔。

每次想到这件事都会让他痛苦又恼火。他的自尊、骄傲、倔强在布鲁斯面前就像纸一样脆弱。他让他感觉到从未有过的软弱。

杰森紧张地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，布鲁斯始终注视着他，那道平静的目光让他觉得像是有块石头压在肩膀上，他控制不住自己，没法抗拒取悦布鲁斯的念头。他的胃跟双腿一起缓缓下沉，直到触及温暖柔软的长毛地毯。

他抬起头，好像真的是什么宠物一样等待下一步指令。

“脱掉衣服。”

杰森浑身颤抖了一下。妈的。杰森·傻逼·陶德，你自找的。谁让你要主动接下卧底任务，明知道地点在哥谭市？所以现在事情发展到这个地步都是你活该。

他脱掉西装外套，把它随手丢在一旁，然后慢慢地去解衬衣纽扣，身体失去布料的遮挡后，他能感觉到布鲁斯审视的目光落在他身上。比起五年前，他当然长大了，更加结实和强壮，修长的身躯长出了漂亮的肌肉，另一方面，也多出了不少新的伤疤。杰森并不在乎这个，但不知道为什么，被布鲁斯沉默地注视着让他开始感到心虚和抱歉，好像他应该为布鲁斯没保护好他受到指责，虽然这根本说不通。

脱掉内裤的时候杰森犹豫了一下，这样他可就是字面意义上的一丝不挂了。但是布鲁斯没有说停，所以他只好硬着头皮继续。现在他赤裸得像刚出生的那天。

“很好。”布鲁斯夸奖道。总的来说布鲁斯不算一个严苛的家长，他总是在必要的时候给予鼓励的反馈，这让杰森有点依赖得到表扬的期望。他抬起头困难地笑了一下。

“现在我要问你几个问题。”鞭尾慢慢地滑过杰森的下颌，然后是脖颈和锁骨，不安顺着描画的路径蔓延。“我鞭打你的时候，告诉我答案，记住了吗。”

“好。”杰森迅速地思考了布鲁斯会问他的问题，以及他要不要诚实回答。虽然他还搞不清局势，但显然布鲁斯跟他并不在同一个立场上。见鬼，他到底瞒了他多少事？

“我希望你回答‘是的，先生’。”

杰森又吞咽了一声，他怀疑是不是整个房间都在回音。操，现在他怀疑等会他可能根本就不能思考，他的声音听起来像棉花糖一样又轻又软，好像是从梦里传出来的：“是、是的，先生。”

“第一个问题，”鞭子击打在他的脊背上，特制的形状让它发出了一声清脆的巨响，杰森下意识打了个颤。从小就在街头摸爬滚打的杰森早就学会了忍受一部分疼痛，他害怕的是他会控制不住兴奋。真他妈变态。“你什么时候回来的？”

“一、一个月之前……”他的话变得断断续续，杰森犹豫了一下，飞快地补上一句，“……先生。”

“而你甚至没想过告诉我？”下一击抽在了尾椎上，酥麻的疼痛像电流一样窜了上去，杰森倒吸一口气。“回答我。”

这不公平。这也算一个问题？

杰森没有说话，相信自己脸上一定带着“我他妈无可奉告”的表情，他总不能直接告诉布鲁斯因为他有任务吧。

直到布鲁斯又打了他一下，杰森才反应过来，找了个敷衍的借口：“我没、没来得及……”后腰火辣辣地痛，他确信那里一定已经肿起了充血的鞭痕。

啪。“为什么要跑？”

杰森的大脑吃力地转动了半天，才想明白布鲁斯是问他五年前的离家出走。恼怒和又疼又爽的感觉几乎让他没法思考，还好他还记得不能说实话，但编造的借口也十分糟糕：“因为、因为，啊！你是个混蛋控制狂——”

这次鞭打落在了臀部。杰森哆嗦了一下，终于不得不承认他真的勃起了，反正他也无处可藏。但是当他偷偷去瞄布鲁斯的时候，发现那条剪裁完美的西装裤也撑起了一个形状。操。想到布鲁斯跟他一样兴奋这件事让他更硬了，顶端开始湿哒哒地滴出前液，在地毯上洇出色情的痕迹。

杰森试图不着痕迹地弯下腰，在地毯上磨蹭硬得发疼的性器，也许布鲁斯注意到了，或者没有，至少他表现得像什么都没看见。粗糙的织物刮过皮肤时卷过强烈的快感。

“你是卧底？”又几个问题之后，布鲁斯终于切入了正题，杰森觉得大脑已经跟身体一样乱糟糟的了，偏偏对方开始精准、单刀直入地解剖他。

他背后的鞭痕一定已经结成了网，哪怕是最轻柔的触碰都会引起一阵强烈的颤栗。去他的借口。去他的撒谎。杰森现在连呼吸都困难。

“我……”

杰森抬起眼睛，求助般地望着布鲁斯，生理性的泪水充盈了他的眼球。

“你可以不用回答。”布鲁斯宽容地回答道。

“最后一个问题。”天知道杰森听到这句话的时候都快哭了，这种漫长的折磨终于要结束了，他现在只希望能按住布鲁斯跟他上床，甚至没有多余的精力去思考会不会被拒绝——尽管这是之前一直折磨着他的问题。

“你喜欢我，是吗？”

什、什么？

他的心脏短暂地停止了。

鞭子打在杰森的阴茎上。布鲁斯的力道掌握得恰到好处，比起疼痛，不断积累的快感率先在他身体里爆炸了，有一瞬间杰森大脑缺氧、眼冒金星，完全失去了思考能力。一连串夹杂着哭腔的呻吟不受控制地冒了出来，他弓起了腰，高潮迅猛而激烈地席卷而来，射出来的时候连腿根的肌肉都在痉挛。他绝对在一边啜泣一边回答布鲁斯的问题，但嗡鸣不断的耳朵甚至听不清自己说了什么。

只有一件事是确凿无疑的。那就是布鲁斯温柔地把他从地上抱了起来，充满耐心地亲吻着他溢满泪水的脸颊，低声夸奖他是个乖孩子。

杰森凑上去像只落水的猫一样湿漉漉地寻求安慰，有什么东西抵在了他的腿根，他困难地想了半天，才明白那是布鲁斯勃起的阴茎。他抽噎了一声，感觉一把野火在身体里炽烈地燃烧。

“操，布鲁斯，拜托……”

接下来的话已经不需要杰森继续说下去了，因为布鲁斯接管了所有控制权。现在杰森真的感觉一切都像梦境了，他好像踩在轻飘飘的棉花上，又像站在悬崖旁边，但布鲁斯强硬又坚定地把他推向深渊，告诉杰森他永远会接住他的男孩，只要他把自己交给布鲁斯。

他当然会了。上帝啊，他会把一切都毫不犹豫地交给布鲁斯。

在他失去理智奋不顾身的时候。

“我要把你永远留在身边，杰。”布鲁斯慢慢抚摸着杰森潮红的脸颊，注视那双明亮的、在高潮中迷失的蓝绿色眼睛。

杰森眨了眨眼，气喘吁吁地笑了起来，思考能力逐渐回归大脑。揭开布鲁斯花花公子之下的另一个身份最开始的确是吓了他一跳，但很快胜负欲就占了上风。罗曼确实是他的一个任务目标，操，但布鲁斯·韦恩才是绝对的大鱼。

“而你最好别让我抓住任何把柄。”

**Author's Note:**

> 车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？车呢？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？就这？


End file.
